Meine Schwester, mein Freund
by PrussianGreen
Summary: Monika Beilschmdit has been home-schooled most of her life. But due to financial troubles her older sister, Maria, allows for her to spend her final year going to a public school. Parings: GerIta, PruHun/AusHun. Nyo!talia. (Summary need some editing)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Car journeys were rather soothing for Monika. Her older sister was not so soothing.

"I bet within ten minutes you'll call me going, 'Maria, Maria! Please come get me!'" the older platinum blonde woman let out a loud laugh. "And like the awesome sister I am, I'll come running to get my little baby sister!" Maria lifted up her hand and ruffled the taller girl's hair.

Monika batted away her sister's hand and let out a small mumble of annoyance. "I'm sure you'll be the one to call me since you'll most likely destroy the house while I'm gone."

Maria laughed as she waited for the light to turn green. "I actually might not be home when you get back; you know the bus route right?"

Monika nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch. Gary invited me, said he had some important news to tell me," Maria informed her little sister.

Monika wondered why her sister seemed so happy that morning. Monika had always liked Gary, some of her fondest memories where when she lived with him for a short time while Maria desperately tried to find a new home for them to live in. A smile went across her face and she turned towards her sister.

"Maybe he wants to ask your hand in marriage," Monika said, slightly teasing her sister.

Maria's face went scarlet; she almost missed the changing of traffic lights. A loud horn went off behind them causing Maria to look back and the road. "Why would you think of something so weird!" she yelled, clutching the wheel tightly. "Even if he was going to ask me, to do it at lunch would be so…so…" her face softened slightly. "So unawesome."

While she seemed angry Monika noticed a grin twitching from her elder sister's mouth. She would never admit to it – even to her own blood – but it was clear that Maria had a crush on her friend. Monika always wondered why the two never started up a relationship, and then she remembered how unstable her sister was. She wondered how Gary could put up with her sister for all those years.

"So then why do you think he's invited you?" Monika asked, trying to get back on topic.

Maria shrugged her shoulders. "No clue."

Monika went back to gazing out the window; she could tell they were getting closer to their destination. Walking down the pavements were students wearing the same uniform as her. She too wore the same uniform, only the other students fit into their uniform perfectly. Since Monika was tall her skirt was too short for her, and her shirt just barely fit around her bust. She had to wear a sweater vest in fear of one of the buttons popping. She fidgeted and pulled down her skirt slightly.

"As soon as I get paid I'll get you some bigger uniform stuff," said Maria, parking the car. "What with this move and all, my awesomeness has slowly been fading."

"You're awesomeness is always fading," mocked Monika, grabbing her school bag and blazer from the back seat.

Maria stuck her tongue out at her little sister, before playfully slapping the back of her head. "I'll see you back at the house!" she called, as Monika got out of the car.

Despite the warm weather, Monika pulled on her blazer. The one thing she didn't want was people staring at her chest. She turned back towards the Beetle and waved her elder sister goodbye.

Through most of her life Monika had been home-schooled by the best tutors Maria could afford. Since they moved into a newer apartment Maria couldn't keep paying for private tutors. After seeing the amount of stress her sister was going through Monika suggested finally going to a public school. At first Maria was against the idea, she was very protective of her younger sister – even though Monika was the strongest and smartest of the siblings. Monika assured her sister that going to an actual school would benefit them both. Maria eventually decided to let her sister go, all summer the two spent looking up good schools within the area.

Monika looked up at the pristine building. It looked like it had been there for decades, but the aging gave it a sophisticated look. Monika had been given a tour of the school just before she enrolled. It looked so different with students scurrying around the place.

The main office was right beside the entrance. Monika made her way towards the office and dinged the bell. A smartly dressed woman, with a warm – if not slightly tired – smile on her face, appeared at the small glass window. Monika recognised her as the head-master.

"Miss. Beilschmdit? Good morning," she said through the small window. The head-master walked to the left and disappeared from Monika's slight only to quickly reappear through a door a few meters beside the window. She had a small folder tucked under her arm. "If you could just follow me, I need to get your student ID ready."

"Of course," Monika said, bowing her head slightly.

The middle-aged women gestured for Monika to follow her as they walked down a hallway. Even though she had only been there once, Monika had memorised the school interior. The hallway they were walking through was reserved mostly for staff rooms and the head-masters deputies own offices. The door at the end of the corridor was the head-masters. The office itself was too big, which was made even clearly by the lack of furniture. A desk was put in the centre of the room, facing two comfortable looking leather chairs. The head-master put down the folder on the desk and pushed one of the chairs against the white brick wall.

"Could you sit there please," she commanded.

Monika set down her bag beside the chair and sat, crossed-legged, on the brown leather seat. The head-master rummaged around in one of the tall cabinets just behind the desk. After a few moments she pulled out a camera tripod. She set the thing up a few paces in front of Monika before going back to her desk and fishing out a long black cable and a digital camera. She carefully placed the camera on the tripod and hooked it to her computer on the desk.

Monika smoothed down out her blazer and tie. Looking as neat as possible was something she took a great amount of pride in. She would have liked to have been given a mirror, to see how her hair looked, but she felt it would be inconvenient to ask for one. Monika ran her fingers quickly through her hair and looked at the camera. The head-master sat at her desk and gave Monika a countdown just before the digital camera let out a small 'blink' sound.

"Okay, that should be getting processed in the main office right now," the woman said, smiling at Monika. She stood up and opened up the folder on her desk. She took out two sheets of paper and handed them towards Monika. "That is your schedule along with a list of the after-school clubs we have. Don't hesitate to join one."

"Thank you," Monika said, taking a glance at the papers.

"No problem, dear," she said, warmly. "I'll go get your card, and then I'll take you to class."

Monika nodded as she reached over to grab her bag. She plopped down the brown leather bag on her lap and watched as the head-master leave the office. She let out a small sigh and shifted backwards into the chair.

"You're late!" said Gary, as he rolled up his sleeve checking his watch.

"By like," Maria quickly checked her own watch. "Two minutes."

The two shared a quick laugh as Maria took the seat in front of Gary. They had met at their usual coffee shop across the street from the children playgroup Gary ran. However, they weren't in their usual table. Maria took notice to a third seat at their table. While the shop was busy, Maria spotted a two seater table near the window.

"Have you ordered?" she asked, taking of her coat.

"I got our usual," Gary nodded. "How was Monika this morning?"

"She was great of course! She takes after her awesome big sister!" Maria let out a hearty laugh. "I actually was surprised. She's been home-schooled most of her life; I thought she'd be a little more nervous."

"Monika's a smart girl, school should be good for her," said Gary, looking behind him at something.

Maria raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you doing? Keep your attention to me! What did you want to tell me anyway?"

Gary looked back at his white haired friend. He didn't know why he felt so nervous about telling her. The two had been friends since they were children. The two of them were always together; he expected to be more comfortable in telling her anything.

"Why do you have a weird look on your face?" Maria asked, leaning back slightly.

"Well, you know how sometimes I take the some of the children to a music class?" he asked the woman.

Maria nodded, although she had almost no recollection of it. "Yeah, what about it?"

Gary looked back again towards the women's restroom. "Well, for the past six months I've been seeing one of the tutors there."

"Really?" Maria was taken aback. She was almost a little insulted that Gary hadn't told her of this relationship. "How come you never mentioned it?"

"It never came up. Plus, I figured you were too busy a lot this summer. What with moving and getting Monika ready for school this year." Gary tried to reassure his friend.

Maria put her elbows on the table and clasped her hands together, a sly smile stretched across her face. "So tell me about this girl."

"Well I actually needed some advice," he said, a nervous look on his face. "I actually…" he gulped. "I was planning to propose to her."

A few tables over, someone dropped a mug of coffee on the floor. It made a loud shattering noise which caused Maria to jump in her seat. The two friends watched as a waitress rushed over to the table with a broom and a rag.

"P-propose? R-really?" Maria said, getting back on topic. "But you've only been together for a while."

Gary sighed, it clearly wasn't the response he hoped to get. "I know that but, I'm almost thirty-five. I keep meaning to settle down and I never thought that until I met Sophie."

"I'm the same age as you and I'm not worried at all!" she let out another laugh but it was obvious she was uncomfortable.

"Yes, but you have had Monika to look after. It's almost like you have a child, you may as well be her mother. You practically raised her since she was born…" Gary trailed off as he looked at the change on Maria's face. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

Maria shook her head, she wanted to go home. She didn't want to talk about her teenage years, she wanted to keep it buried deep down and pretend that it was happy for the most part.

"Where is our coffee," she muttered checking her watch.

"It should be here soon," he said, looking behind him and smiling. "Speak of the devil."

Maria looked up and her eyes went wide. The woman was slim and wore fancy clothing, she had part of her chocolate brown hair pulled by using a piece of jewellery, there was also a small mole on the side of her face – just below her lip. Maria instantly recognised her.

"Sophie," Maria grumbled quietly to herself. She was about to yell at the women when Maria's mobile phone started to ring. It was her work. "I need to take this," she said to Gary while drawing a dirty look at Sophie.

Gary was going to protest but Maria had already scooped up her coat and handbag. When she was outside the coffee place a young waitress came over to the table and out down three mugs of coffee.

Alice Vargas always seemed to have trouble making friends. She knew it herself that she was rather annoying, loud, boisterous, and a little too much for people to handle. That was why she always sat at a desk alone. The class room tables were long and held two students, the one Alice sat at had an empty seat beside her. She sighed and put her head in her hand. In the morning – just before the teacher came – all the other students would break out into loud chatter. She was always itching to join them but almost no one would talk back to her. So, her mouth stayed closed and her itch unscratched.

The classroom door opened, a tall blonde woman – who kept her hair in long pig-tails – rushed in, pushing up her glasses as she reached the front of the class.

"Sorry I am late class," she said, looking behind her. "You can come in you know."

Alice leaned over her desk to see who her teacher was talking to. A tree tall girl walked into her class room, a blank look on her face.

Alice held in her excitement. The only free seat was next to Alice, it meant that she could finally talk to someone. She hated sitting alone at her big desk.

The girl walked to the front of the class and looked down at them. An almost exasperated look flashed on her face. The teacher grabbed a piece of white chalk and wrote the new students name on to board. 'Monika Beilschmdit' was written neatly on the green board.

"Monika has actually been home-schooled most of her life so all this is rather new to her," the teacher set down the chalk. "I'd like for you all to make sure she feels welcome here."

All of the students chimed together saying, "yes Miss. Kirkland!"

Miss. Kirkland pointed to the seat next to Alice. "Sit over beside Alice."

Monika nodded and bowed her head slightly before marching over to the desk.

As she got closer, Alice felt her heart beat faster; Monika looked scarier up close. When she reached the desk, Monika gave a slight nod to Alice who smiled and waved at her desk-neighbour. "Hi!" she said, annoyingly enthusiastically.

Monika didn't reply back. Instead she fished into her bag and pulled out her necessary books and note-pads. She laid them out neatly on her side of the table. Alice watched in amazement, she wondered how someone who had never been to school before could be so organized. Alice herself had actually forgotten her own note-book at home – even though it was the first day.

The teacher had turned to the blackboard and started to read out which page to turn to. In her head Alice groaned. She ever expected to be doing work on the very first day. She took out her own worn-out book and flipped towards the correct page. She hated Miss. Kirkland's English classes. Miss. Kirkland always worked her students outrageously hard. Not ten minutes into the class and Alice could already feel her brain beginning to snap with Miss. Kirkland's talk of sentence construction.

When her back was to the class Alice peeked over at Monika's half of the desk. Already she had scribbled down a page filled with notes. Monika's handwriting was so pretty and neat too.

"Psst," Alice said, getting Monika's attention. "Do you think you could lend me some paper?" she asked. "I think I left mine at home."

Monika stopped writing and gave Alice a shocked look. "B-but it's the first day!" she said in a hissed whisper.

Alice grinned and rubbed the back of her head nervously, "I'm always so forgetful."

Monika composed herself and tore out several pieces of paper from the back of her pad and slid them towards Alice. Alice's face lit up and she shifted closer to Monika. "Thank you!" she said, loud enough to make Miss. Kirkland turn around and shoot Alice a look.

Alice ignored Miss. Kirkland's silent scolding and shifted her seat slightly closer to Monika. Alice took another glance over to Monika's desk. Monika was enormously quick at writing. The young Italian teenager stared up at her new classmate in admiration. Monika felt her gaze and ignored it at first, but as the class neared the second half Monika whipped her head to face the girl.

"Could you please stop that?" she asked, sternly.

"Why? You look so pretty," Alice said, a bright grin on her face. She went to reach up to the German girl's hair. "Your hair's so pretty too. Aw! I wish I had pretty blonde hair," murmured Alice, tugging at a long thin curl which poked at the side of her head.

Monika couldn't stop her face turning a pinkish shade. She snapped her head back down to face her paper and started writing again. No one had actually ever called her 'pretty'. She didn't know what to say back to the girl beside her. To Monika, Alice seemed strange. In a way Monika actually liked how strange she seemed.

_**A/N: I decided to do something 'fluffy' in a sense. Fluff is actually a lot out of my comfort zone – even my other fic 'Apart From Ashes' is out of my comfort zone. I'm more of an action/adventure type of writer. So I wanted to challenge myself a little with this. While 'Apart From Ashes' is going to be my main fic I while write this every so often – it just might not be updated as frequently as my other fic.**_

_**Also I won't be doing any other parings other than the ones said in the description. This is mainly due to the fact that whenever I read a fanfiction with a paring I like there tends to be other parings I don't like, which aren't mentioned. So I wanted to keep things simple. There will be no other parings. Even though I am a massive hypocrite and have other parings in my main fic which aren't mentioned.**_

_**Thank from the bottom of my heart for reading/reviewing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice was delighted to find out that Monika was in all of her classes. Since she always sat alone, she dragged Monika to sit beside her. Annoyance tugged at Monika's nerves as Alice would yell happily in her ear as she spoke about everything – mostly food and napping. Monika thought she would be able to get some alone time when lunch came about but again Alice dragged her away to sit with her. Apparently the girl didn't actually have any friends. Monika found that rather unusual, the girl seemed really nice – if not a little irritating.

"Don't you have other people you can sit with?" Monika asked, unwrapping her sandwich.

Alice shook her head. "I don't really like sitting alone. Though no one else will sit with me," she said, pushing pieces of her tuna pasta around in their plastic container.

"Wait," Monika said mid-chew. "You mean you don't have any friends?"

"Nope," she said, in a strangely happy voice. "My sister says I come across as a little too strong."

"Your sister's right about that," Monika muttered under her breath.

Monika shifted in her seat. The school cafeteria chairs felt rather uncomfortable, although it made a nice calm change from being home-schooled. While her sister seemed to be aloof and rather crazy she was very smart and hard-working – a side Monika sometimes forgot about. However, she was always reminded of that side when Maria would wake her up at the crack of dawn and make her study all day long. Sometimes they would take a break and Maria would cook up some form of lunch for her but very rarely. Most times Monika would study from the early hours of the morning into late afternoon. It was why she found most of her classes fairly easy.

Monika expected actual school to be much more demanding than her older sister. It was a strange surprise for her when she found that even the strictest of teachers couldn't even come close to Maria.

After a few moments of silence Alice fished into her skirt pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Have you took any thought into what clubs you want to join?" she asked the taller girl.

Monika shook her head. "I wasn't planning on joining any."

"Really? You have to, it's mandatory to join a school club," Alice said, a glum look on her face as she chewed on a piece of pasta. "I wanted to make my own club last year but no one else would join."

"You can create clubs?"

Alice nodded happily. "If enough people want to join up. Though it's kind of difficult."

"How so?" Monika took a sip of her drink.

"There's a lot of clubs here and a lot of them get dropped 'cause teachers won't supervise them," complained Alice.

"So you need enough members and a teacher," Monika said, matter of factly.

"Yup!" Alice looked down the list of clubs. "We should join one together!" Alice laid out the piece of paper on the table so Monika could see too. "Although, for a lot of them you have to get past their club leaders."

"Club leaders?" Monika found the whole idea of school clubs to be a rather interesting topic.

"Even though teachers 'supervise' the clubs it's really just for administration. In reality the people who first formed the club get to say who gets in," Alice informed her German friend.

"That seems a little strange, I would have expected them to be so hard to get into," pondered Monika. "Especially if they're mandatory. What happens if you don't join one?"

Alice folded her arms on the table and laid her head on them. A comically pained look on her face. "They make you do janitorial work for the rest of the year."

While Monika was a very neat and tidy person, cleaning up after a whole school was something she wasn't prepared to do. She gave Alice a determined look before slapping the bottom of her fist into her other hand. "Then it looks like we'll just have to join up for a club."

Alice looked up at the blonde girl, her mouth pushed into an 'O' shape. "Wow, Monika, you have such a serious face!"

"Of course," Monika said, "I do not wish to clean up other peoples messes." Monika started to tidy up her lunch. "Hurry up, the quicker we start the better."

"Stupid, Gary! Of all the people he could marry he had to choose her!"

Maria was marching up and down in her living room. All day long she had been fuming with rage at the sight of Sophie. The moment she saw her old nemesis all Maria could do was suppress the urge to pull off the stupid mole on her face. When she got home the first thing Maria did was call her friends so she could complain to them.

"I do not quite understand. When did Gary decide to marry?" A middle-aged French woman sat on the sofa she watched as Maria tire herself out walking up and down. The woman had an air of elegancy about her. Her clothes were beautifully extravagant and her dark blonde hair, naturally, done in a French knot. "Who is he marrying?"

"Sí," said the stylish Spanish woman, sitting on the other side of the couch. "Wasn't Gary gay?"

"Maria, chéri, watching you waltz up and down this room is making me exhausted," the French woman said, pouring more wine into the three glasses which sat proudly on the coffee table.

Maria crossed her arms and plopped herself down on the couch in between her two friends. Her face was red raw from angry and exhaustion.

"Today was supposed to be awesome!" yelled out Maria in frustration.

"Aw, I know amiga," said the Spanish woman, pulling Maria's head onto her shoulder and slowly stroking her wild white locks. "Tell Isabel and Franni what's gotten you so upset?"

"I'm not upset! I'm awesome! I don't get upset!" yelled Maria, allowing Isabel to run her fingers tenderly through her own hair.

Francine – or Franni – picked up her own glass of wine and slowly sipped at it. "All I got from your rant was that Gary was getting married," a sly little smirk trickled its way onto Francine's lips. "You're not jealous are you?"

Maria snorted out a laugh. "It isn't the fact that he's marrying. It's who he's marrying."

"Who is he marrying?" Isabel asked mid-stroke.

"Sophie (the hell is the second name?)! The most unawesome person in the history of everyone!"

Maria turned and rested her head on Isabel's lap, Francine pulled up Maria's legs onto her knees so she could be more comfortable.

"I didn't even know she lived near here," Francine said, surprised. "I thought she would have gone some place more 'noble' to become some snobby little pianist."

"I never knew what problems you two had with Sophie," Isabel said, resting her arm on the couch. "She was rather nice to me."

"Maybe if she wasn't such a dick, I'd like her more," cursed Francine.

A laugh exploded from Maria's belly. "Look at us," she said, sitting up straight. "We've turned into a bunch of old hags. Bitching about people and drinking wine." Maria turned up her nose as she brought the wine glass to her face.

"I'll have you know that is a very fine wine," commented Francine.

Maria set down the wine and went to the back of the room which held the kitchen. "I don't care if it's a 'fine wine'," she mimicked. "Beer has a more awesome taste." She reached into the fridge before pulling out a long can. She took one long swig out of the can.

Francine watched in horror as her friend finished the can within a few short moments. "Why are you such a boy?"

Lunch was half over as Alice and Monika stood in front of a small board which held all the clubs who were looking for new members.

"These all look like fun!" Alice said, running her finger down the list. "There are so many, which one should we try first, Monika?"

Monika had a serious look on her face as she scanned the pieces of paper scattered across the board. "It's only natural that we start at the beginning." She pointed to the top poster.

"Huh," mumbled looking up towards the poster. "The art club? Can you draw Monika?"

Monika's mouth moved into a straight line, but Alice could see a sense of apprehension in her eyes. "It's room three-zero-six. Let's head there now."

Monika turned on her heels and started to march down the hallway, with Alice trailing behind her. The art corridor was on the third floor, the cafeteria was on the ground floor. All the way up the steps Alice kept complaining.

"Why is there so many stairs," she moaned, as they ascended towards the second floor.

"We're almost there," Monika said, ahead of the Italian girl.

By the time they finally reached room three-zero-six Alice's face was tomato red, the only thing she was missing was little green leafs on her head. Monika stood outside the open door and peered inside. There were actually a lot of members in the club room. Some were sitting on top of the desk chit-chatting away, while most were staring intently at objects around the room and trying to recreate the objects onto paper.

Monika cleared her throat and knocked on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the girls. "We're her to try and join?"

A young girl, with long blonde hair stood up from one of the desks and walked towards the two girls. "Really? That is good news, but…" she trailed off slightly. "Since so many people are wanting to join up. We're only taking in those with talent right now."

"So then…we'll have to draw something for you?" Monika said, a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"If you don't mind," the young Finnish girl stepped to the side, allowing the other girls access to the classroom. "My name is Tina by the way," said the girl.

Tina led the two girls to a two student desk near the back of the room. She set down two pieces of paper and two pencils on the desk. "Just draw whatever you like. I'll be back in five minutes."

Monika began to nervously sweat. Never in her life had she tried to draw something. Maria never taught Monika art, she stuck with the more difficult subjects like mathematics. Three minutes had passed and Monika had only managed to jot down a few lines. She was trying to draw the small bowl of fruit sitting on one of the desks.

"There we go!" said Alice, as she set down her pencil.

With a frustrated look on her face Monika peeked over to Alice's side of the desk. Alice had drawn a girl with short hair and a serious-

"You drew me?" Monika asked, a bright red blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yup," Alice said. "Do you like it?"

"It's…it's…"

Tina walked up to the desk. "Times up, can I see your drawings please," she said with a smile.

Monika's fruit bowl looked like a mess. The bowl itself looked more like massed potatoes and the fruit inside resembled melting flesh. Unenthusiastically she handed the piece of paper to Tina who looked at it. Tina had to control the laughter in her face as she looked at the failed drawing.

"Oh, it's a…it's-"

"You can say that it is terrible," Monika said, folding her arms.

Tina gave the drawing back to Monika with a nervous smile. When Tina looked at Alice's drawing her face lit up.

"Wow, this is amazing," Tina said with joy. "The likeness it your friend is uncanny."

"You really think so," Alice said happily. "Grazie!"

Tina smiled at the older Italian girl and set the paper down on the desk. "The art club would be happy to offer you a place here," she said to Alice.

Alice turned towards her German friend, giddy with excitement. "Did you hear that Monika, we're getting into this club. Wow. That was easy!"

"Nien," said Monika sternly. "They mean you, Alice."

"Huh?" Alice mumbled, confused.

Monika stood up and nodded her head towards Tina. "Thank you for the opportunity," she said humbly.

"No problem," Tina said, smiling up at the large German girl.

"I'll see you later, Alice," Monika said, heading towards the classroom door.

"W-wait!" Alice yelled, making Monika stop in her tracks. Alice rushed over to her new friend and hugged her arm. "I thought we were joining a club together."

Slightly stunned, Monika stared at the smaller Italian girl. Alice turned back to look at Tina. "Grazie for your offer but I'll pass."

The small Finnish girl looked slightly disappointed. "Are you sure? You'd be a great addition to our little club."

"I'm positive, ciao!"

"Hei sitten!" said Tina, waving as Alice pulled Monika out of the class room.

The two girls strolled back down to the club board. There was only a quarter of lunch left, they'd only have enough time to check out one more club before classes started again. Monika scowled at the art club poster before turning her gaze to the poster below.

"The choir club?" Monika said. "I can't sing, can you?" she asked Alice.

"A little, though I haven't really done it since I was a bambina," Alice replied, tugging at the back of her hair making her pony tail tighter. "Maybe we should try that one." Alice pointed to the third poster. "The literacy club seemed very nice. They wouldn't let me join last year but maybe if I bring you along they'll allow me!"

"Have you ever joined a club at this school?" Monika asked, as the turned away from to board and towards the next club room.

"When I first started at this school my sister was the head of the 'We Hate Everything Spanish' club. So I joined that," Alice said.

"That was a club?"

Alice nodded her head. "She did it because our nanny was Spanish. I don't know why she hated Isabel so much, she was really nice."

"Isabel," Monika rolled the name in her head. "My sister has a friend called Isabel."

"Get out of here," Alice said, excited. "Maybe they're the same person. Does your sister's friend always wear really nice clothes and keep her hair like this?" Alice tried to recreate her old nannies hair-do using her own curls.

Monika studied Alice's hair and matched it up to her sister's friend. "Ja, that's it."

Alice laughed. "Small world, huh?"

"Indeed."

The two stopped talking as they reached their destination. The door was closed so Monika loudly knocked on it. An adorable small young boy opened the door and peered up at the two. He looked at Alice and shook his head.

Alice slumped down clearly depressed. Monika looked between the two in search of an answer.

"I'm sorry Miss. Vargas," the little boy said. "I have strict orders from our leader not to let you in our club." The boy had a soft accent which Monika recognised; the boy seemed to be from Liechtenstein.

"Aw come on, Noah," Alice said to the little boy.

"I'm very sorry, I have to go now," the boy started to close the door. "Tschüs."

After a moment of silence Monika turned to Alice. "What the hell was that about?"

Alice looked up at Monika. "I tried to join this group last year but they kicked me out because I dropped pasta all over the floor."

Monika made a noise and pulled back slightly. "What were you doing eating pasta in a club room?"

Before Alice could answer a loud bell boomedthrough the school signalling the end of the lunch hour.

"We'll try again tomorrow," said Monika.

"Sí!" yelled Alice, as she happily skipped beside Monika as they walked to class.

_**A/N: I don't know why I like fem!GerIta better than normal GerIta. Maybe it's because I have weird headcannons regarding the ship which not everyone agrees with. Then again I have weird ships in general. **_

_**I wrote this chapter quicker than I thought. I really wasn't expected for it to really go anywhere but I actually have most of it plan out – ending is already thought out and everything. **_

_**I'd also like to mention that a lot of the time I don't have internet access at home but when I get the chance I will update as quickly as I can. Just a quick note as to why sometimes I update like mad and why sometimes I got completely inactive. It's also why this chapter along with the first chapter is being posted at the same time. But I will end all of my fics. I hate reading fics with no endings – it hurts my heart. But I'm rambling a now!**_

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading/reviewing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two empty beer cans sat crushed on the coffee table. Maria stroked the head of a large golden retriever which was nestled on her lap. Another two dogs lay on the floor gently snoring. Maria checked the clock and saw that it was almost time for Monika to be home. She felt bad as she didn't pick up her sister. She hoped Monika's day went a lot better than her own. There was a rustling noise from outside which caused all three dogs to lift their heads up.

A key was inserted into the door and the three dogs leaped towards it, tails wagging and ears pricked up.

Monika slowly opened the door. The three dogs were sat on her behinds, waiting for their master to give the command.

Monika looked down at the three for a few seconds before saying, "come!"

The three of the dogs bounced up on the German girl, their tails blurred by rapid movement. She gave the three their share of love before commanding them to calm down. They did so without hesitation.

Maria looked back at her sister and smiled. She remembered the day Maria came with the three dogs as puppies. She kept a strong face on as she hugged the three little runts in a sack, but her eyes were puffy and her nose ran. She begged for Maria to let her keep them. Monika promised to solely take care of them. At first Maria just rolled her eyes. There was no way they could keep three dogs under control, but Monika had surprised her. The dogs never misbehaved and they loved their master more than anything, it seemed like they knew she had saved them.

"The dog walker said Blackie tried to chase a cat today," Maria informed her.

"I don't know whether to say good boy or give him extra food today," Monika said, seriously.

"I swear the day will come when dog lovers and cat lovers have a civil war." Maria turned off the television and went towards her sister. "So how was your first day? Not as awesome as my tutors and my own awesome teaching skills, I bet?"

"Actually thanks to your torture like methods, the work is pretty easy."

Monika started to walk into her bedroom, with Maria close behind. Maria leaned her shoulder against the door frame while Monika set down her bag on her desk.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Gary today?" Monika said, with a raised eyebrow. "What news did he have for you?" Monika sat down on her bed and began taking off her shoes.

Maria's happy grin left her face and a more serious expression took its place. "Do you remember when I went to work at that diner a long time ago?"

Monika rubbed at her sore feet. "How old was I?"

"Seven…eight, around that time," Maria said, shifting slightly as her shoulder began to hurt.

"Before we lived with Gary?" asked Monika, moving on to her left foot. "Yeah, I remember now."

"See there was this real annoying girl there, god she sucked harder than a desperate prostitute." Maria giggled at her own joke, which made Monika roll her eyes at her more childish sister. "Anyway, that little unawesome douche bag got her claws into Gary."

"Gary's dating?" Monika pondered. "Good for him, it's been a while since he had a girlfriend."

"Not just that. The idiot is planning to ask her to marry him," muttered Maria, more harshly than she meant to. "That moron must've bumped his head."

"I don't see why this is a bad thing," said Monika, standing up and taking off her blazer. "Gary's getting older, maybe it's time for him to settle down and stop doing crazy stuff with you all day."

"I'll have you know my awesome plans always work out!" Maria defended.

"Yes, workout with me having to come carry you two home from bars," muttered Monika. "God you're an idiot."

Maria laughed as she remembered all the crazy things Gary and herself used to do. Of course Maria still liked to believe that she was young enough to still be able to do such things, but she was half way through her thirties.

"Have you decided on what we should have for dinner?" Monika asked, hanging up her blazer. "Can we order Italian?"

Maria blinked at her sister. "Italian? Since when do you eat Italian?"

"Since now," Monika bit back. "So can we order it or not?"

Maria noticed something different about her sister. Normally, she'd only really eat sausages and potatoes, or Monika would bake up something – a skill which only Maria really knew about.

"Is there something wrong with my awesome wurst? No that can't be it," Maria tugged at her sisters cheek. "The heck is the matter with you?"

"I just want to try something different," she said, irritated at her sisters playful manner. "Mien gott, why are you making a big fuss?"

Maria let go of her sister's cheek and stared at her intently before finally speaking again, "if that's what you want, fine. You're acting really weird."

"This coming from a woman who is pissed off about her friend marrying," said Monika, walking past her sister and out into the living room.

Monika's stomach churned as she sat in class, trying desperately to concentrate. The rich Italian food clearly didn't sit right with her stomach. Even though the food was pretty delicious Monika was beginning to regret ever suggesting the order.

"Hey, Monika." Alice poked the sickly German with the end of her pen. "You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

Monika scowled at the girl, this was her fault. If she hadn't met her then that day Monika wouldn't have suggested Italian for dinner. It was a petty thought, which Monika knew, but she needed to take out her pain on someone.

"Ai," yelped Alice, as she quickly pulled back. "That is one scary look, Monika! Stop it!"

Luckily the classroom was already pretty loud with students chatting away. Mr. Braginskaya, allowed his students to feely talk as they worked. The Ukrainian man annoyed Monika slightly. She expected all of the teachers at the school too be stricter. If Maria was a teacher, she'd surely beat up any student who would dare to talk during her lesson.

Monika found it difficult to concentrate, what with her painful stomach accompanied with the banging headache the chattering class was giving her.

"Does your stomach hurt?" asked Alice, chewing at her pen. The girl had only written down a few things into her pad. "Maybe you're menstruating."

"Who just out right says that!?" Monika said loudly, and was for once thankful of the loud classroom.

Alice let out a comical scared noise as she backed away from Monika. Monika returned to her work, pushing through the sickening pain her stomach caused. Doing mathematics was an easy task for Monika. All of the equations were nothing on the insane difficultly levels Monika's old tutor gave to her. The schools work was child's play for the German girl.

Ten minutes had gone into the lesson and Monika was already finished. To occupy her time she stared up at the clock, willing for it to move faster. Just as big hand moved, Monika felt a poke at her side.

Alice was smiling as she handed the girl a piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked unfolding the paper.

Monika stared down at the portrait of herself. It was the same one from the day before but with a lot more detail added in. Monika looked at it in disbelief. There was no way she could have looked that pretty to someone.

"I noticed how surprised you were last time so I fixed it a little," Alice said, with a small giggle at the back of her throat.

Monika composed herself and neatly folded the paper back and placed it inside her pad. "Grazie, Alice."

"Consider it as a thank you for lending me paper yesterday." The Italian girl winked and returned her gaze back down to her notepad.

Monika peeked down at her friends writing and sighed. She was doing it all wrong. "Here." Monika grabbed the pen from the girl and leaned in closer to her. "All you have to do is carry that number." Monika jotted a few things down. "You're making it more complicated than it needs to be."

Alice stared down at the page for a few moments. Monika could see the gears working away in the girls head.

"Oh," Alice said.

Monika felt rather proud of herself at being able to teach someone something. It made a change from being yelled at for getting a small answer wrong. Monika then considered herself to be a rather good tea-

"I don't get it."

All of the proud and happy feelings left Monika's being. Instead being replaced with determined and passionate emotions. She was going to make this easy for Alice, even if it was the last thing she did.

The whole lesson was almost a wasted effort for Monika. No matter how hard she tried almost everything went over the Italian girls head. Monika couldn't understand why something so easy to her made almost no sense to Alice.

"We'll make better progresses next lesson," said Monika, while neatly putting things away into her bag.

"Can't we just skip this, my brain hurts," Alice complained, slinging her own bag over her shoulder. "I wish there was a class which just let you take nice long naps." Alice sighed happily at the thought.

"A lesson like that would be unnecessary and a waste of school time," Monika said, with her usual serious voice.

The two girls walked out of their classroom and into the busy hallway. The two descended their way into the cafeteria. Monika had her own lunch pack while Alice went to wait in line for the pasta pots. Monika grabbed a table near the back of the cafeteria. She stared down at her own lunch but couldn't bring herself to take a bite, no matter how much her stomach cried out for the food. She at least felt better enough to take gulps of orange juice.

"I got there in time for the tomato and basil!" Alice cried out happily, as she joined the ill German. "You really don't look too good, Monika. Was it something you ate?"

"I decided to try some Italian last night," she grumbled, leaning her head on her palm. "I don't think it sat well with me."

Alice knitted her eyebrows together. "That can't be right. Italians are known worldwide for their amazing food. I should know," she said. "Where did you get it from?"

"It was just around the corner from my building. Some place called Mario's or something." Monika racked her brain for the name of the place.

Alice shovelled pasta into her mouth. "No wonder you're feeling ill," she said. "That place isn't run by Italians. My grandpa caused a storm in that place when it first opened up."

"So it's just food poisoning?" Monika asked.

"Yup, my sister ordered some weird pizza from there." Alice scrunched her face. "She took one bite out of it and spat it across the room; you do not mess with my sister and her pizza."

Monika breathed out a small sigh of relief. It actually made her stomach ache halt enough for her to take a half of her sandwich. Once they finished up their meals they quickly went to the club board. There were a few new posters, along with a deadline for people to join up.

"So we only have a week left? What kind of school is this?" Monika exclaimed. "No matter, I'm sure by then we'll have settled by then."

Monika scanned the newest posters before finally picking a few to try. The first one they went to was a music club. Most of them were rather snobby. Even when Alice played beautifully on the piano they turned up their noses and said that her play style was 'too modern' and that they were looking for a more 'classical' feel for the club. Monika yelled at them for being so stuck up themselves, before leaving the club room with Alice.

After that failure they tried the wood shop club. Monika was more interested in that club than Alice. In order to get in the two were asked to make a wooden shelf. Monika got straight to work and was finished in record time. The leader was very impressed, he even commented on her haste.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone work that quickly," he said, examining the shelf.

Alice, however, almost lost all of her fingers trying to use the saw machine. They were less impressed with her attempt.

Monika thanked the club for their offer but politely declined. After all, Alice didn't join the art club, even though she had a real talent. They went down to the board one last time before the end of lunch. Just before they reached the board Monika spotted a young little Japanese girl staring up at the board. She seemed lost as she scanned the many different posters. When Alice and Monika began to approach the board the girl scurried away, clutching her books tightly at her chest.

As quickly as Monika noticed the girl she was soon forgotten about. It was like the girl was some kind of ghost who'd faded into the walls.

"Which one should we try for now?" Monika asked.

"There should be a nap-time club," Alice complained, exhausted from all the walking they'd done.

Monika sighed heavily towards her friend's lazy attitude. She stared up at the board before one caught her attention. "Hey, the student council are looking for people to do admin work. Why don't we ask there?"

Alice's lazy impression changed into one of fear. "A-are you sure?" she asked.

"Ja, why wouldn't I be?" she said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's just that," Alice gulped. "The student council president is a very, very scary girl."

Monika looked at her friend with a sceptical eye. "Lass uns gehen, I'm sure she cannot be that bad."

Alice clutched onto the back on Monika's blazer as they walked up to the second floor. The air around the student council room was rather tense. For some reason Monika couldn't put her finger on why. When she knocked on the door she seemed to startle almost everyone. Expect for the leader who sat at a desk near the front of the class room. The girl turned her chair and smiled at the girls. Her smile seemed genuine if not a little bit on the eerie side. Alice quickly hid behind the large German girl.

The president stood up and walked over to the girls. "Can I help you?" she asked in a cheery Russian voice.

Monika noticed how pretty the girl was; she had very long and elegant beige-blonde hair and smooth doll like skin. She couldn't see why this rather happy looking girl could strike such fear into Alice's heart.

"Ja, I noticed you require some admin work done," Monika said.

"Oh, for that you'll have to talk to the computer club," she said. "My friends would have done better to put that kind of information into that poster."

It was then Monika noticed why people were afraid of the girl. While she had the appearance of a cheery disposition, there was a slight air of pure evil underneath it – nothing Monika couldn't handle.

"Where is the computer club?" asked Monika, folding her arms.

"I shall take you there, my friend," she said, walking out of the classroom.

The three walked down the corridors with the president taking the lead. Alice stuck close to the German, she linked her arm into hers and held on tightly.

"I do not think I have seen you around at this school," said the Russian girl.

"Ja, I have been home-schooled most of my life," Monika said, with a monotone manner.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling back at them. "My name is Anya Braginskaya," she said.

"Monika Beilschmdit," replied the German girl. "Braginskaya, I know that name." Monika lulled the surname around in her head.

Anya let out a small innocent giggle. "Mr. Braginskaya is my bratishka."

Monika studied the older girl. Indeed the two shared a resemblance, the same hair colour and pale skin.

"And how are you Miss. Vargas?" asked Ayna.

Alice yelped slightly as Ayna turned her attention. "I-I'm okay."

Ayna smiled at the nervous Italian. "That is great news."

The three of them stopped at a small room at the end of the corridor. Anya violently pushed the door open, startling the two students inside. The younger girl dropped a large stack of papers; it rained down on the room like confetti.

"These girls came to me asking about admin work," Anya said, with her usual cheery tone. "I do not understand why they did, since you three promised that the poster would send them to the right place.

The girl bent down and started to sheepishly pick up the pieces of paper.

"Do not bother with that, friend Aija," said Anya, with her creepy smile.

The older male student turned around in his chair, while pushing up his glasses. "What is the matter, Anya?" he said, with a shaky voice. "I thought the poster was okay?"

"Well it was not, which makes me rather mad, friend Eduard," Anya said, tilting her head slightly and smiling.

The younger girl went behind Eduard; he knees were buckling underneath her from fear. "I'm `nervous," she whispered into Eduard's ear. Eduard tried to give her a reassuring nod but it did nothing. "I'm trembling," she said, surprised to see herself shaking like a leaf.

"I-I'm sorry, Anya," stammered Eduard. "I-I'll make sure to fix it as soon as possible."

A thick evil air was beginning to emanate from Anya, however she kept on smiling. Both Monika and Alice looked at each other with the same thought: 'let's go'.

While Anya's back was turned the two girls started to tip-toe away from the room.

"P-please show us some mercy," muttered Eduard, as Anya walked towards them.

Monika and Alice went out the door and back into the corridor when they heard Anya slyly say, "no such service exists in Russia."

They quickened their pace when they heard the two other students let out a scream of horror. Monika grabbed Alice's arm and started to run down the corridor with her.

_**A/N:**_

_**Lucky you guys, you get three chapters up in one day! While I had to actually spend about three days writing this thing. I know I said I might not update this a lot but I'm actually really starting to enjoy this fic. **_

_**I also gave myself a challenge and decided to have each line from the anime episode 'I Was Surrounded By Heroines'. Mainly because I've watched that episode about a dozen times for writing this story. Of course I mean the English dub release too since I only speak English – and not very well either.**_

_**One last thing, I kept Estonia as male because in both the comic and the anime he's the only one who hasn't changed. Also Himaruya hasn't created a fem!Estonia, as least not to my knowledge.**_

_**PS: Aija is a common female name in Latvia.**_

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading.**_


End file.
